


when the day starts anew (hope i spend it with you)

by diamondskies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, NaruSasu Day, happy (late) narusasu day!, uhh kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondskies/pseuds/diamondskies
Summary: It sometimes made his breath caught in his throat, when Naruto thought of how far he had come. From a tiny apartment with only a cactus to keep him company, to a house with tomatoes that his housemate—his other half—loved so much grown in their little garden.Naruto pondered the changes and new constants living together brought.





	when the day starts anew (hope i spend it with you)

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto and neither material nor commercial profit is gained from this fanfiction.

 

There was multitude possibilities in which Naruto could be woken up.

The door of their small house being knocked by his friends before it turned into incessant pounding upon the realization that he was still deep in slumber. The window of their bedroom receiving the same treatment via his ex-teacher, although this was becoming lesser in occurrence since said ex-teacher had caught him and his housemate in a compromising position and they had to deal with a Kakashi who had kept mourning over “the loss of innocence of his cute little students who would please consider their poor _sensei_ ’s feelings” and even had tried to give them a throughout talk about the things they had learnt in Academy and _didn’t need to hear from someone whose choice of literature was Icha Icha, thank you_.

In Naruto’s opinion however, roused from sleep by his housemate was the best way to go. It might range from the ruthlessness of being kicked out of bed and kissing the hard plane of wooden floor instead of his housemate’s smooth cheeks, to the gentleness of a hand stroking his hair and his face before Naruto enveloped that hand with his, admiring its owner despite his blurry eyesight and smiling at how unguarded his housemate looked, as if the morning light peeking shyly through the curtains melted away his hard edges. On the latter instance, Naruto had no qualms revelling in the peaceful bubble they had settled in, all messy blankets and his housemate’s presence that warmed the place between his ribs.

Today provided no such luxury, as the obnoxious ringing of his alarm clock proved.

Naruto groaned, burrowing his head deeper into the soft haven of his pillow and pulling its edges to cover his ear in a futile attempt to block the sound out. When the alarm clock remained unaffected, Naruto resigned himself to his fate. He forced his heavy eyelids open and turned it off with a little bit more force than necessary. He let the fog addling his mind clear away before finally pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes.

Out of habit, he turned his head to the space beside him. He was unsurprised to see it empty, as its usual occupant did say that he would go out until today. On their first few years together, the view of the vacant bed sheet would put a heavy uneasiness on his chest, tensing his smile and painting a thin layer of loneliness over his bright eyes even though it went unsaid that its occupant eventually would be back. It was difficult to unlearn a deep-rooted fear, after all.

Now, his heart was light with faith that its occupant would return, something that was built out of nights where they let themselves be vulnerable, feelings and promises laid out bare between them and becoming their compass and fuel.

Remembering what day today was also helped. Naruto found it easier to gather his energy through his drowsiness, and a smile made its way to his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been years, but he still felt giddy when he saw his orange toothbrush knocking together with a blue one, or his flower-patterned mug sitting side-by-side with a plain white one inside the cabinet.

The frog-shaped watering can he was currently filling also had the same effect. It was given by his housemate to replace his green elephant-shaped one that had shown its age, despite his housemate insistence at how terrible Naruto’s taste in watering cans was.

Speaking about his housemate, he was going to be livid once he saw the amount of cup _ramen_ stacking up the dustbin in his absence, including the one Naruto ate earlier as breakfast. Well, Naruto would cross that bridge once he came to it. He always came out mostly unscathed anyway, he thought with a grin. That also meant Naruto would had to drill how wonderful _ramen_ was again to the unappreciative ass that was his housemate.

Moreover, if his housemate was going to reprimand Naruto for not eating foods he deemed as proper meal, tonight was going to be filled with that proper meal.

Naruto watered the houseplants first—they were what Naruto had grown when he and his housemate lived in his tiny apartment room without any space to grow plants beside the potted ones—before he went to the backyard to nourish the small garden there. It mostly consisted of vegetables and fruits, by virtue of discussion between him and his housemate. It would save up money and fulfil Naruto’s love for gardening, they had agreed. It was definitely satisfying to cook using materials he had cultivated himself, and more so when he ate them.

His housemate fixation towards one certain plant and the pleased gleam in his dark eyes when that plant started setting fruit was also a really nice benefit.

It sometimes made his breath caught in his throat, when Naruto thought of how far he had come. From a tiny apartment with only a cactus to keep him company, to a house with tomatoes that his housemate—his other half—loved so much grown in their little garden.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a common knowledge that Naruto wouldn’t wake up early unless needed to, so him walking though the market with large paper bags in hand in the morning meant getting groceries was of utmost important for him today.

“Planning a feast?” Chiyoko, the seller of his favourite spice stall asked as she eyed the paper bags. The spices that Naruto ordered this time were also in larger quantities than usual.

Naruto grinned, excitement thrumming through his veins at the question. “A dinner for our anniversary.”

Chiyoko’s mouth formed a surprised ‘oh’ before she picked several different spices and put them in the plastic containing the spices Naruto had ordered. Her movements brimmed with enthusiasm.  

“Eh? Wait! I didn’t order those.”

Chiyoko smiled and winked. “Consider it a special bonus for your anniversary. I can assure you these babies will bring out the taste of your food even better.”

Naruto’s shock quickly morphed into a beam. “Thank you, Chiyoko- _san_! You’re the best!”

Chiyoko chuckled. “Don’t let Uchiha- _san_ hear that,” she teased.

Naruto waved his free hand and plastered a confident smirk on his face. “Don’t worry, I can always kick his ass in a fight.”

That got out another laugh from Chiyoko.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto loved how politics—if used correctly with good intentions—could give people better lives and so he found himself being interested in its applications, but memorising all the theories just gave him a headache and he told Iruka such when they ate together at Ichiraku after Naruto’s study session ended.

Iruka smiled good-naturedly, most likely already expecting Naruto’s complaint. “To properly do politics you need to understand the theories first, though, Naruto.”

“I know!” Naruto whined as his second serving of _ramen_ was served in front of him. “It’s just—sometimes it’s difficult to take them all in at once, you know?”

“Then it’s okay to learn them one by one. Better to go slowly but the lesson sticks with you for a long time than trying to rush it but quickly forgetting it, right, future Hokage?” Iruka advised.

_Future Hokage—_ his heart stuttered at the utter realness of the fact that his dream in within his grasp. Naruto slurped his _ramen_ before contemplated briefly with his lower lips jutting down a bit. “You have a point there, Iruka- _sensei_.” He allowed himself another length of noodles and moaned at how delicious it was. Yeah, his housemate was definitely an unappreciative ass. “I’m so glad the lesson’s over early this time. The sooner I can refresh myself with Ichiraku, the better.”

“It’s your and Sasuke- _kun_ ’s anniversary, after all.”

Naruto’s head snapped towards Iruka, his eyes wide. “They—the teachers—they know that today is that?”

Iruka’s smile softened. “No, I only asked them to let you out early. He’s coming back today, right? You have a surprise for him?”

Naruto was reminded as to why he was so thankful to have this kind-hearted man in his life. “Iruka- _sensei_...” he said, voice a bit shaky, “thank you so much, really.”  

“You’re welcome, Naruto,” Iruka said, eyes affectionate. “So? Any plans?”

Naruto offered him his curled lips. “Yes. I’m gonna make him a dinner.” That curve turned mischievous. “Candle light dinner. I can’t wait to see the expression on his face.”

Iruka seemed to be imagining the expression on Naruto’s housemate himself since he chuckled again. “I’m sure you do.” He glanced at Naruto’s bowl, realising something. “So that’s why you’ve been pacing yourself. By now you would’ve been on your third serving, Naruto.”

“Kinda, yeah,” Naruto said, sheepish.

“Oh? What’s this I heard about anniversary?” Teuchi, who had finished preparing new noodles, piped in.

Naruto perked up. “Today’s my anniversary with Sasuke and I’m gonna make him a real nice dinner!” 

Teuchi clapped. “Congratulations are in order, then!” He paused for a second, looking thoughtful, before his smile returned. “You know what, go here tomorrow and bring your boyfriend. I’ll give you two some extra servings for free.”

Naruto practically _shone_. “Really?! Alright, I _will_ drag him here!” Now that bastard held no chance in refusing Naruto’s attempt to teach him why _ramen_ was the best food ever made. If he was still petulant, Naruto could always finish Sasuke’s servings. No _ramen_ should be wasted.

“The day you two get married, I’ll even let you both of you eat for free to your heart’s content. Sounds good, right?” Teuchi continued casually, as if he was talking about the weather instead of the prospect of taking a large, possibly life-changing step in a relationship.

Naruto choked on his _ramen_ , face red, eyes watery, and mind short-circuiting.

Iruka held him on the shoulder with one hand and slapped him on the back with the other, trying to help dislodging the noodles in Naruto’s throat lest his student passed out from lack of air in a _ramen_ booth. He stole a look at the surprised chef. “Slow down, Teuchi- _san_. Slow down.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fortunately, Naruto survived and he could prepare the dinner with all body parts intact.

He took out the ingredients and looked at the things he had restocked—eggs, cabbage, and meat—at the same time. Sasuke normally came back around three hours after the sun had set, and Naruto was glad to find that his guess was accurate so he could carry out his plan.

His mind wandered to what Teuchi said. Marriage. It was not like he hadn’t pondered about it before. He had, when he had been pining over Sasuke after their reconciliation, wondering in the Uchiha frequent long absences what it would feel like to be the one he always came home to. He had, when the civilian and many _shinobi_ had looked at Sasuke in fear back then, spitting out the name _Uchiha_ like a curse word and Naruto wanted to take up the name so Sasuke would be less alone. He had, after they had confessed and he woke up to the sight of Sasuke’s face, saw Sasuke fitting in seamlessly in his apartment kitchen and wondered what it would be like to have this every day, to share this space permanently.

The realisation came easy to him, like finding out that the book holding all the answers had been on his shelf all along, yet he was too slow to knew it when he could’ve opened it any time in the past.

Perhaps marriage was just another name for what they had.

It was also not as simple as that, Naruto knew, for there were many formalities involved but in essence, Naruto believed it was.

Once he arrived at that point and asked Sasuke—that train of thought coloured his cheeks pink. He couldn’t say he was one hundred percent sure Sasuke would accept immediately, for they were always on the opposites sides of extremes. He had been too wide-eyed and Sasuke too vengeful, then he had been too full of hope and Sasuke too ridden with guilt, and they never learnt the meaning of moderation but they had understood how to meet each other halfway at the Valley of the End. They had gotten better ever since, differences that would be large walls on their relationship if they were their past selves turning into pebbles. But Naruto was sure, even if Sasuke didn’t say yes immediately, he would, eventually, or they’d find their way around it like they always did.

Slow yet permanent, like Iruka had said.

Having enlightened, Naruto started preparing the dishes, humming and determined for these to be the best foods ever created. Second to only _ramen_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto sensed Sasuke’s _chakra_ signature before Sasuke entered the house. He put lighting the candles on hold and dashed towards the entrance, practically buzzing as he waited the door knob turn.

It was instinctive, grinning upon the sight of Sasuke. His gaze was returned and Sasuke crafted a smile of his own—small yet genuine and so very lovely. Naruto was _lost_ for a moment, before he snapped back and scanned Sasuke, cataloguing the small changes and searching for any injury.

When he found none, his body sagged with relief. “No challenges on your travel this time?” he teased.

Sasuke walked closer until he was right in front of Naruto. “As if anything beside you would pose a challenge against me in a real fight.”

“Of course. I did beat you multiple times, after all.”

“I recall making you kiss the ground with the exact same amount.”

Sasuke’s eyes were flashing, dangerous like the black flames of Amaterasu and Naruto let his grin gain a sharp edge. “We should settle the score tomorrow, then. Nothing like some good old sparring, yeah?”

The beginning of a smirk made its way to Sasuke’s face. “As long as you’re ready to go to Sakura to fix yourself up.” Naruto was ready to rebut that _Sasuke_ was the one who would have to visit her and face her wrath, but Sasuke pulled out two drawstring pouches and handed them over. “Here, seeds of some decorative plants from Kusa.”

Naruto held the pouches on his open palm, the weight of it warming his chest with fondness. “Thank you, Sasuke.” He pressed a lingering kiss on Sasuke’s cheek and the two of them stayed like that for a while, basking in each other’s body heat. “I made dinner.”

“I know,” Sasuke mumbled against his blond locks. Naruto knew he already caught on the occasion.

Neither of them moved until Naruto reluctantly pulled away. “Let’s go before it gets cold.”

Sasuke nodded and hung his coat on the coat rack near the doorway before intertwining his fingers with Naruto’s outstretched ones. Naruto led them to the dining room and he watched in anticipation the alterations on Sasuke’s face. It wasn’t much—damn him and his perpetual cool facade—but Naruto had known him well enough to know where to look. There was a slight widening of his eyes, the very faint sound of hitched breath—there they were, signs of surprise.

This was the reaction Naruto was waiting for.

Sasuke, being Sasuke, quickly schooled his expression back into his deadpan one. “You’re a sap,” he said, tone mildly exasperated but Naruto recognise the underlying affection.

“You like it,” Naruto rebuked, shifting closer to Sasuke until their shoulders were pressed together. “Someone has to be the romantic one between the two of us.”

Sasuke drank in the sight of the various cuisine laid out before him. “Hopefully romance will salvage the foods’ taste.”

“Hey, I put lots of tomatoes in them! You’ll love it.”

“We’ll see.” He stared at the cylinders of wax in the middle of the table. “You haven’t lit the candles.”

“Too excited when I sensed you’re about to arrive,” Naruto answered and the fingers slipped between his squeezed gently. “You can use _Katon_ to light them,” he suggested playfully.

“I’d rather not burn down the house trying to _light_ _candles_ ,” Sasuke said, flatter than before. Naruto felt Sasuke turning towards him and he faced Sasuke in return, taking in his features—sharp jawlines, the slope of his nose, his thin lips, his dark eyelashes that were visible from this distance.

His hair had grown out a bit, Naruto noted. He brushed Sasuke’s bangs that covered his left eye to the side, tucking the longer strands behind his ear. Sasuke watched and there was a ghost sensation of him leaning into the warmth of Naruto's hand.

With his face clearly visible, Naruto understood why the girls in Academy back then had called Sasuke heart-achingly beautiful.

Naruto leaned in to rest his forehead against Sasuke’s, to ground himself. This close, they were sharing breath and the overwhelming feelings transformed into something tender. He locked eyes with the black and lavender orbs looking straight at him and whispered two little words that meant so much more. “Welcome home.”

Sasuke kissed him and whispered, “I’m home,” against his lips, and everything fell right back into place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [rachie's english version of i'm glad you're evil too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNoy_b_JYU0) which i am admittedly a sucker for.
> 
> it's finals week but i made this in a rush instead of doing what i should be doing because regressing into my childhood naruto phase clearly set my priorities straight. i had intended to finish this by july 3rd but then i fell asleep and ended up finishing it a day late so i apologize for that orz. nevertheless, i hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading ♡ happy (late) narusasu day, everyone!


End file.
